1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a DC brushless motor having an external rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a typical DC brushless motor having an external rotor, one end of a shaft is connected with a rotor body; the other end of the shaft is connected with a flange, so that the shaft rotates along with the rotor and drives the flange to rotate. However, the rotor is disposed on one side; a force is unevenly distributed on the motor. After the flange and the external wind wheel are installed and connected, the whole system runs unsteadily which affects air speed of a wind wheel.